An Unnecessary Verification
by Bob Bennit
Summary: With six simple words, Ronald Weasley just made Hermione Weasley, his wife, a little less nervous as she struggles with the concept of starting a family.


An Unnecessary Verification

Summary: With six simple words, Ronald Weasley just made Hermione Weasley, his wife, a little less nervous as she struggles with the concept of starting a family.

It was sunny outside as Hermione Weasley shielded her eyes and looked across the garden at her husband and his nieces. A half-smile broke across her face as she saw her love failing miserably at disentangling himself from the children. Victoire, who was at the ripe old age of seven, was latched to Ron's neck, and Dominique, who was going on three, was attached to his leg, and even from this distance, Hermione could hear their shrieks and giggles, and it seemed like Ron was having the time of his life with them.

Her heart panged painfully as she realized she was torn between her feelings. _Does he really like children?_ She thought worriedly, chewing on her bottom lip. _Or does he just like playing with them?_ She had no doubt that Ron loved children, the way he was playing with his nieces was enough proof, and she definitely didn't doubt he wouldn't be a good father. Who would ever think that?

"Hermione? You busy?"

Hermione slowly turned and saw Harry walking towards her, a wriggling James Potter in his hands. His raven hair was all over the place, just like his fathers. James was grinning and saying his new favorite word, as Harry carefully set him on the ground. "Bogey!" he said, looking at Hermione with wide eyes and an innocent smile. "Bogey! Bogey, bogey, bogey!" His sentences made no sense to Hermione, but she saw how he was stumbling towards her, and she opened her arms. He near collapsed in her embrace and squeezed her as tightly as any 12 month old could. Hermione giggled and kissed the top of his head.

"Bogey!" he responded, and Hermione just shook her head and kissed him again.

"Gin has been trying to teach him a different word, but he won't listen."

"Sounds just like his father," Hermione said beneath her breath, scrunching up her nose and looking at the little Potter in her hands. James grinned broadly and clapped his hands, and another smile broke out across her face. When James started to laugh, Hermione did too.

Harry peered at Hermione closely, and then he looked at his other best mate, still tumbling in the grass. He had an inkling that something was amiss, and he knew Hermione knew it too. She was uncharacteristically quiet during the early lunch at the Burrow, and seeing that she and Ron were not together, he figured they had a row. And to be surprised that they had a row would be an understatement—Ron and Hermione haven't had a real blow out since the war.

"Uncle 'Arry?"

Harry looked away from his best mate and up at the youngest girl of the Bill and Fleur clan. Dominique smiled at him brilliantly, and he couldn't help but smile back. "Can 'Toire and me play wiv James?"

"Go ahead, if Hermione is willing to give him up."

Hermione looked up from James and smiled, allowing him to stand on his own. She watched critically as Dominique clasped his hand tightly, and she walked at a slow speed as he stumbled with her. Her heart fluttered as she watched him _walk_. She was there when he was born, and now he was walking. She couldn't imagine the joy that Harry and Ginny felt the first day he walked, and a piece of her wanted to have that day too.

_Well_, Hermione thought, taking the quickest glance to her stomach. _I'll be having that day soon enough._ Her thoughts lingered on the subject a little longer as she traced random shapes over her arms. _I can't believe I'm pregnant._ It was still a shock for Hermione, because she was sure she took every precaution to not allow that to happen—at least, not yet. _I don't think Ron's going to be happy, we should have more money in the bank, and he's still flying for the Cannons, so…_But Hermione knew she couldn't blame anything on the Cannons. Since Ron joined the team, their playing had improved. A lot.

_But Ron isn't going to want to start a family just as his career is taking off. He's practicing more than what's healthy at this point, and I know he won't want to miss his family growing up._ _How am I going to tell him? _Hermione closed her eyes and tried to find a way to break the news to her husband. After thinking about it for a moment, she shook her head._ I better floo home and let Mum know I might come over for the night, just to let Ron cool off_. She felt a lump forming in her throat, and she fought it for a second before looking at Harry. "Where's Ginny?"

Harry smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Napping, I hope."

"You hope? Has she not been sleeping well?" Talking about someone else instead of thinking about her predicament relaxed Hermione. She turned her full attention to Harry, ready to supply any remedy that she could think of.

"It's more, James isn't sleeping well. You know that thunderstorm we had two days ago?" Hermione nodded her head and Harry sighed. "James woke up last night screaming, he's terrified of storms, and Ginny was out of bed before me. She stayed up with him, and that's why _he_ took a nap."

"Oh no!"

Harry nodded his head for a second, and then he peered at Hermione. His eyes searched hers and her face, trying to find the thing that had to be bothering her. Hermione blushed slightly beneath his scrutiny and shifted uncomfortably. Finally, Harry said, "Is something bothering you?" Hermione shook her head before Harry even finished the question, and he sighed. Something was definitely wrong, and she wasn't even willing to tell him. "Hermione, we've been mates for almost fifteen years, please don't lie to me."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, and then changed her mind, pursing her lips firmly. After a second she shook her head again and said, "I am fine, Harry."

Before Harry could find another question to ask, he saw Ron through the corner of his eye. He was smiling and walking with his head turned, watching as Victoire, Dominique, and James played amongst the roses in the garden. When he reached Harry and Hermione, he immediately sat down on the ground and kissed Hermione's cheek. "'Ello love, Harry."

"Hello," Harry responded, looking at Ron, and then glancing at Hermione. He wasn't sure if Ron caught the glance at his wife, but it was obvious that Ron found something wrong in Hermione's demeanor as well, if not more in tune to Hermione's thoughts and feelings than Harry.

All of the sudden, Hermione stood up and dusted off her bottom. "Well, I'm going inside to tell everyone goodbye—"

"We're leaving?" Ron asked, his brow furrowed. Usually on Sundays they stayed at his parents' house until it was almost dinner time before helping Mrs. Weasley clean up the messes they left behind from lunch and then heading home.

"I am, Ron," Hermione began, wringing her hands and chewing on her bottom lip. Was it obvious that she was lying? "I still have work to do yet, and I'm not feeling too well…" This was a half truth; Hermione's stomach was a jumble of nerves, and she had been so on edge all day that she had a headache; but she did not have work. She never left the Ministry with work on her desk and if it happened, she took care of it as soon as she got home.

"Then I'll go home with you."

"No, it's okay." Hermione wasn't surprised when Ron shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

"It's fine 'Mione." Ron looked down at Harry and said, "I'll see you soon, yeah?"

Harry stood up. "Course." He shook Ron's outstretched hand, and then he looked over his shoulder as a chorus of small voices said,

"You leabin' Uncle Won?"

Ron smiled down at Victoire and Dominique. James just tottered on his feet and stuck his thumb in his mouth. "Yeah, I've got to go. Auntie Hermione isn't feeling too good."

"Oh no!" Victoire cried out, looking at Hermione with wide eyes. Dominique ran to Hermione and hugged her knees. Hermione felt a lump form in her throat once again, but this time in gratitude towards the smallest Weasley's as they immediately became concerned about her well being.

"I'll be fine," Hermione said, crouching down and kissing both Victoire and Dominique on their heads. "I'll be better in a day or two, you don't need to worry."

xoXoXoXox

Hermione opened the door to her Ron's small flat and held it open for Ron as he walked behind her, leftovers from lunch in his arms. Mrs. Weasley refused to send them home without food incase Hermione really did develop the flu or something, and they wouldn't have time to cook.

Hermione took off her shoes and socks in front of the door as Ron trekked the rest of the way into the house, going to the kitchen. She looked around the flat with a critical eye, looking at every dangerous aspect. _It's much too small to have a baby in this place._ She sat down in one of the two armchairs crammed into the small space that was considered a living area, and sighed. Her eyes danced across the room. _That stack of books could topple over any second, and the windows are much too low for a child who is just learning how to walk._

_This entire flat is much to small for a couple to raise a family_, Hermione determined with a frown. She turned and looked inside the kitchen. _The cupboards are too easy to open, and what if a baby pulls on one of the Muggle cords that hang from the coffee pot or toaster? Why do we even have a toaster? And who drinks coffee? I've collected so many dangerous Muggle things that could hurt a baby, and I don't even use them!_

When they first moved to the once dubbed 'cozy' flat, it was only for the convenience of the Ministry being less than a block away, but now, the flat seemed totally disastrous to Hermione. She wouldn't dare bring a baby into the flat, in fear that it would trip or wobble a table and a stack of books falling on him…or her.

Hermione heard Ron walk into the room, and he sat down beside her in the armchair. "We're just going to have to move," Hermione said, covering her face with her hands as she thought about all the places where they could move.

"What?" Ron was lost as he stared at his wife worriedly. It wasn't that he disagreed with moving, he knew he made enough money with the Cannons that he could afford a nice cottage all on his own, with only a little bit of stretching money wise, and with Hermione working, it would be easy to accomplish. And he couldn't agree more that they had too much stuff for this flat; it was just that Hermione stated this out of the blue.

"This flat is too small." The sound of Hermione's voice made Ron's heart clench, and he sucked in a breath. Hermione didn't say anything else, but Ron wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. He moved from his armchair and told Hermione to budge over, but she just stood up. "I'm going to lie down."

Without a word, Ron followed her the short distance to their bedroom and watched as she climbed into bed. This was very uncharacteristic of his wife.

"Hermione, what in the bloody world is wrong?" He hadn't meant to sound angry, and he winced.

"Nothing is wrong, Ronald," Hermione said firmly, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "I wish everyone would stop asking me that!"

Ron moved to the bed and sat down on the edge. He gently ran his fingers through her bushy hair and watched as her features relaxed. She was on edge, but he couldn't fathom why. Did she have an assignment for the Ministry that she hadn't completed, or was she stressed about something else? And she didn't want to talk about what was bothering her either, which compelled Ron more to ask her again what was wrong, but he held his tongue. Hermione would tell him soon enough.

So instead of asking her questions, he just watched her as her breathing didn't quite even out. She wasn't falling asleep.

Then a thought came to him. _If she isn't going to sleep, and if she is already in a bad mood, then why not ask her a question that couldn't possibly make her angrier?_ As Ron thought about it a little longer, he realized that it wasn't really a question that he wanted to ask her, but more of a statement to just tell her.

"Hermione?"

"What?" she snapped, her eyes not even opening. Ron knew he had to tread on careful territory…it wouldn't be long before he said something that would set her off. With his hands now resting in his lap, which he wasn't sure if it was to protect himself or not, he said,

"I want to start a family."

Hermione sat up so fast, her head spun, but she stared at Ron open-mouthed as he bumbled through the rest of his thoughts. _Might as well finish what I started…_ "I've been talking to Harry about it, and I feel like I'm ready to become a dad. I love playing with Bill and Fleur's girls, and James is loads of fun, and I actually get excited when I hold Louie that…I dunno, I want one of my own…" he finished kind of lamely, his ears turning red and hot.

He was shocked when Hermione breathed, "I'm a bleeding idiot," before bursting into tears. Immediately, Ron moved closer to Hermione and tried to pull her into his arms, but she just shook her head and pushed him away.

Hermione couldn't explain the euphoria she felt at those first six simple words that he said. It put her uneasiness and nervousness out of her mind, and she just felt downright silly for thinking that Ron could even possibly be mad at her. _He wants this too!_

"Ron," Hermione said, her voice heavy with all sorts of different emotions. Her hands began to shake as she grabbed his hand and more tears fell from her eyes. Ron took her hands and kissed them, begging her to tell him what was wrong. His eyes held pain because he wasn't sure what caused her shaking and crying.

Finally, Hermione managed to whisper, "I'm pregnant." And as an afterthought, as she stared at Ron's blank expression, she added, "With your baby."

And then suddenly, the widest grin broke out across Ron's face as he burst into laughter and jumped from the bed. He put a hand over his heart as he laughed gleefully, and after a minute, he managed to calm down. Hermione was watching him with wide eyes, and Ron sat back down on the edge of the bed, taking her hands in his. "I reckon I wasn't a tiny bit worried about whether it was my baby or not, but thank you for telling me."

And then he crushed his lips against hers.

End.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Just a little random one-shot I thought of while thinking about Harry Potter. Hope everyone liked it! I know it's been awhile since I typed anything remotely close to Harry Potter, and I might get back in the swing of things soon enough.

Love,

Bob Bennit


End file.
